The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of New Guinea impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens×hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP041’. ‘SAKIMP041’ originated from an interspecific hybridization in Misato, Japan between the proprietary female Impatiens line ‘H-10HA’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Impatiens line ‘NH-214C-8HD’ (unpatented).
In August 2011, the parental lines were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open-field trial. The criteria for selection included bright flower color, compact habit, and strong root system. At the completion of the trial, one single plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated and designated ‘M2013-381’. From June to August 2013, the selection was evaluated in an open-field in Misato, Japan. Shoot-tip cuttings of the selection were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and re-evaluated for stability of traits. ‘SAKIMP041’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via shoot-tip cuttings in Salinas, Calif.